Jessie Hiram Bains
Jessie Hiram Bains (aka Jesse Bains'''Jessie Bains is referred to as Jesse Bains in one instance in PQ2, and one instance in PQ3, however he is usually known as Jessie Bains. Jessie Bains primarily refers to his adapted character in PQ1 VGA remake (who has a slightly different past/timeline) and '''The Death Angel) is the archvillain of Police Quest series. He was the leader of a drug cartel in Lytton. History After establishing his base of operations at the Hotel Delphoria, Bains began to systematically take control of the local illegal narcotics trade in Lytton. One of his methods for doing this was to murder independent drug dealers, such as Lonny West, and then have his own agents, including Donald Colby, take over their operations. Jason Taselli, a notorious local criminal, worked for Bains as a hitman and a go-between man for the low-level dealers in his employ, delivering drugs such as cocaine and marijuana to and from undisclosed locations. Arrest Shortly after Taselli was arrested by Officer Sonny Bonds, he escaped but was found killed by handgun a short time later. Presumably, Bains (or one of his agents) killed Taselli for perceived failure in his duties. After proving his talent in poker with Otto Lipschitz and Gene Bamboni, "Sloan" invited "Whitey" (who was Bonds now a Detective in the Narcotics Division) in the gambling scene at the Hotel Delphoria and then offered him a job. As he invited him in his suite, he was notified that he was recognized as a cop; when he was ready to kill him, Detective Angland broke in and he was shot by Bonds and Angland. Bains was found guilty as charged for: ;Illegal gambling :Colby (in exchange for a reduced sentence), Marie Wilkans, Sonny and bartender Woodrow Roberts turned State's evidence and witnessed for the prosecution, ;Drug Trafficking :pusher Colby provided convincing testimony concerning his distribution network. ;Attempted Murder :Bonds, Detective Anglin and Detective Smith were eyewitnesses concerning the shoot-out against Bonds ;First degree murder :Ballistic tests proved that Bains' .32-caliber automatic handgun was the weapon which killed Jason Taselli. Judge Kim Palmer sentenced Bains to 97 years in the State Penitentiary without possibility of parole and during the trial he promised Bonds that he is a dead man. He was incarcerated in Vacaville, and then later Foolsum. He was moved back to Lytton City Jail awaiting a retrial due to "improper jury procedure". Bonds was commanded to appear in Division 4, Superior Court of the City of Lytton, as a witness for the People in the retrial matter against the defendant, Jessie Bains. Escape He then manages to escape by taking Officer Luis D. Pate hostage with a crude knife crafted from a spoon and stealing Pate's private car. He then went to Oak Tree Mall and stole a car from a Camille Rogers. Jessie eventually shoots Pate in the head and takes his ID card and street clothes, throwing the body into the Clearwater River. He hid in Cotton Cove and attempted to shoot Sonny who quickly shot back. Then he ran with his stole car. Purchasing an airplane ticket to Houston and renting a car in Pate's name, Bains hoped to throw the Lytton police off his trail while he pursued his true agenda: vengeance. Those on Jessie's hit list were the four people he held the most responsible for his imprisonment: Woodrow Roberts, Donald Colby, Marie Wilkans, and Sonny Bonds, whom Jessie reserved the most hatred for. After murdering Roberts by luring him to a cheap motel room, Bains kidnapped Marie and booked a flight to Steelton, where Colby now ran a private business "Colby Imports". Despite being under a witness protection program, Colby was murdered by Bains shortly before Sonny arrived in Steelton. Setting up a temporary hideout in the sewers beneath Burt Park, Jessie began to plot Sonny's demise. Detective Bonds tracked Bains to the sewers and found Marie, finally killing Bains in a brief shootout. Thus, life of the so-called Death Angel came to a violent end. Legacy Bonds was placed on a mandatory 3-day administrative leave of absence awaiting results from the Lytton PD Internal Affairs shooting review board. The board notes: Jessie Bains, while using a stone .32 caliber Browning automatic, first attacked and fired at Detective Bonds with the intent to commit murder. THE REVIEW BOARD CONCLUSIONS: The Board finds that Detective Bonds acted in self-defense while in fear for his own life and while protecting the life of kidnap victim Marie Wilkans. The Board concludes that the shooting death of "Jessie Bains" by Homicide Detective Sonny Bonds was totally and unquestionably legal and justifiable. THE REVIEW BOARDS RECOMMENDATIONS: #This board recomends immediate cancellation of administrative leave, therefore returning Detective Bonds to permanent active status. #Detective Sonny Bonds will receive Lytton Police Department's "Silver Commendation Award" for superior effort and performance while engaged in a life-threatening situation #This board recommends that Detective Sonny Bonds participate in a two week "Rest and Relaxation" period prior to returning to duty. Although Jessie Bains was no more, his legacy lived on through his brother Michael. Jessie Bains, Bonds' arch-enemy has his name in the entry lobby in the Red Library in Fairview. Aliases *Frank Magpie *Frank Sloan *William Cole *Death Angel Notes Bains murdered many people, among them: *Jason Taselli *Luis D. Pate *Woody Roberts *Donald Colby Files *Bains LPD computer file Gallery File:JessieBainsPQ2.jpg See also *Jesse Hiram Bains (VGA) *Jesse Hiram Bains (Casebook) Behind the scenes In PQ1, PQ2, & PQ3 this character is known as Jessie Hiram Bains. In PQ1VGA, and The Police Quest Casebook, Bains' first name is spelled Jesse Hiram Bains. Category:Suspects Category:Characters (PQ1EGA) Category:Characters (PQ2) Category:Characters (PQ3) Category:Characters (Hoyle 1) Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Killer Category:Serial Killer Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Drug Lord